fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of the Red Canyon/Script
Before Battle Conversation with Sothis * Sothis: Hmmm... What was that name again? * Byleth: '''What's on your mind? * '''Sothis: Oh, this is frustrating me to no end! I simply can't recall. Oh, I have it! Zanado! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Zanado, the Red Canyon? ** Choice 2: Where we defeated the thieves.... ** Choice 3: What is that? * Sothis: ** Choice 1 and 2 response: That's it! It was not long ago that we were there... And still, I somehow managed to forget! ** Choice 3 response: Oh my, your memory is even worse than mine. It was not long ago that we were there! * Byleth: What about it? * Sothis: Well... That place brought back some fragments of my memory. I cannot help but wonder why. I feel we must return to find some answers there. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's go. (Begin Paralogue battle) ** Choice 2: Now isn't the time. (Return to previous screen) * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: Yes, you are right! For as the saying goes, there is no time like the present. ** Choice 2 response: No? You must delight in spoiling my mood... Well, if you refuse to go, there's little I can do... Please tell me if you change your mind. (Once player chooses to Begin Paralogue battle, the scene continues) As Byleth leaves monastery Black Eagles route Entrance Hall | Daytime (Edelgard and Hubert see Byleth leaving the monastery) * Edelgard: Hmm... Our professor is sneaking off alone. Where to, I wonder... * Hubert: I don't recall hearing of any such plans for our class. Perhaps we should follow. * Edelgard: Intrigued, are we? Yes, let's do just that. We will consider it...extra training. Blue Lions route Entrance Hall | Daytime (Dimitri and Dedue see Byleth leaving the monastery) * Dimitri: It is most unlike our professor to go wandering alone like that... * Dedue: Curious, Your Highness? * Dimitri: Yes. I have an uneasy feeling about this. Let's gather the others and find out what is going on. Golden Deer route (Hilda and Claude see Byleth leaving the monastery) * Hilda: Huh? Where's our professor going all alone like that? * Claude: I hate not knowing what's going on... OK, that's it. Let's gather the others and get to the bottom of this. * Hilda: You want to follow our teacher?! What a pain... Ugh, but I guess I'm dying of curiosity too. At Zanado * Sothis: Yes... It is all coming back to me. This structure... Oh, but it's as though my memories are clouded. The most important pieces are obscured. But I once called this home. I have no doubt. I seem to recall something...on the other side of that wall. I cannot see it, but I can still feel it... It is not my imagination. I know this to be true. We are already deep within this valley... * ???: Grrrraargh! * Sothis: Oh! What was that awful sound?! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You heard something? ** Choice 2: It was a terrible scream. * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: This is not time to joke around! Do not pretend you didn't hear! ** Choice 2 response: Yes. And that was not a normal beast, but a huge and terrifying one! * Sothis: Look! There! At the entrance of the valley...a giant shadow! Battle * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! * Sothis: What is it now?! (More wild beasts appear) * Sothis: Those hungry wolves... That howl must have riled them up. We have no choice but to fight our way out. Give it your all! Black Eagles route (The army runs up followed by more wild beasts) * Hubert: It's good we've caught up with the professor, but this situation is--hard to put into words, actually. * Edelgard: Wolves to the front, hawks to the rear, and what appears to be a Demonic Beast at the canyon's mouth... * Hubert: A wild beast, at that. Or perhaps it's more fitting to call it a stray. * Edelgard: If we can't prevail over that Demonic Beast, we won't make it out of the Red Canyon alive. Player Phase One * Edelgard: The first thing we need to do is reunite with our professor. The wolves are closing in... Enemy Reinforcements 1 * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! (Wild Demonic Beast advances and Giant Birds appear) * Edelgard: More hawks... This is bad. We'll be caught from both sides! Enemy Reinforcements 2 * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! (Giant Bird appears) * Edelgard: The hawks are still coming. Perhaps we should see to those before we deal with the beast. If Byleth attacks the Demonic Beast * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! * Sothis: This thing... It has no will or mind to call its own. You must now strike it down! That is the best you can hope to offer this poor, lost soul. * Byleth: ... Victory * Sothis: Our work is done? My, my... Things did not go as planned. Let us return, before any more hawks or wolves join us. But what was that Demonic Beast doing within the Red Canyon... Blue Lions route (The army runs up followed by more wild beasts) * Dimitri: This is bad... It's a good thing we managed to catch up with our professor. * Dedue: Wolves at the front. Hawks at the rear. And at the canyon mouth, a Demonic Beast. * Dimitri: Or perhaps to call it a stray beast would be most fitting... If we cannot take out the beast, I doubt we will ever see the monastery again. Player Phase One * Dimitri: We must help our professor, first and foremost. This is a tough situation for anyone. Enemy Reinforcements 1 * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! (Wild Demonic Beast advances and Giant Birds appear) * Dimitri: They must hope to catch us from both sides. Enemy Reinforcements 2 * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! (Giant Bird appears) * Dimitri: Blast! More hawks! We should probably take those out before we approach that beast... Victory * Sothis: Our work is done? My, my... Things did not go as planned. Let us return, before any more hawks or wolves join us. But what was that Demonic Beast doing within the Red Canyon... Golden Deer route (The army runs up followed by more wild beasts) * Claude: It was the right move for us to follow Teach. But however you look at it, we're in a tough spot now... * Hilda: '''Wolves, hawks...not to mention a Demonic Beast guarding the canyon's entrance! We should never have come here. * '''Claude: Don't say that! But what's a Demonic Beast doing here? Is it a stray? Even Teach would have trouble out here all alone. Let's help out before we're down one professor! Player Phase One * Claude: '''First thing's first. We need to reunite with Teach. Hurry up, everyone! Enemy Reinforcements 1 * '''Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! (Wild Demonic Beast advances and Giant Birds appear) * Claude: Great...more hawks. Those feathery jerks are trying to take us out from both sides! If Byleth attacks the Demonic Beast * Wild Demonic Beast: Graaargh! * Sothis: This thing... It has no will or mind to call its own. You must now strike it down! That is the best you can hope to offer this poor, lost soul. * Byleth: ... If Claude attacks the Demonic Beast * Claude: Do you think it was once a human, like Miklan? No... It's not possible... If Flayn attacks the Demonic Beast * Flayn: '''Let us put an end to its suffering. I think that is the most honorable thing we can do at this point. Victory * '''Sothis: Our work is done? My, my... Things did not go as planned. Let us return, before any more hawks or wolves join us. But what was that Demonic Beast doing within the Red Canyon... After Battle At Zanado Black Eagles route * Edelgard: I'm glad you are safe, Professor. It was rather reckless of you to venture out alone like that. * Hubert: I suppose we came out here without permission too. If we all wish to avoid punishment... Perhaps we can all agree that we came out here for an extra-curricular activity. Let's leave it at that. * Edelgard: Still, I would like to know what brought you to this valley in the first place... Blue Lions route * Dimitri: Professor, I am so glad that you are unharmed. What if something had happened to you? * Dedue: Your Highness, our instructor is safe. We should return to the monastery at once. * Dimitri: Yes, I suppose you are right. If we stay here much longer, we are sure to be reprimanded. * Dedue: It is not untrue to assert that our professor led us here for battle experience... * Dimitri: Dedue, you surprise me! And you, Professor. I hope you will tell us what brought you here... Golden Deer route * Claude: Listen, Teach. No one likes aimless wandering more than me, but it's not worth dying over. * Hilda: Well, we're all OK now, so let's just focus on the positive. Ooh, maybe we can tell folks back at the monastery that we came here for battle training? With our dear professor's permission? * Claude: Hilda, you scamp! No one has a knack for getting out of trouble quite like you do. It is a gift, milady. * Hilda: Oh, is that right? Well, no one can get into trouble quite like you, so it works out! Conversation with Sothis * Sothis: Oh dear... I put us in a bit of danger there! We are most fortunate that those delinquents followed us... You very nearly met your end! What a marvelous professor you must be, for all your students to be so concerned. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm proud of us. (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 2: I'm not used to it yet. * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: Hmm, you seem more confident in your ability to teach. But that makes sense, as you have me to help you out. ** Choice 2 response: You are not used to it? Hm. You must start thinking of yourself as a professor here. Be confident, as you have me to help you out. * Sothis: How disappointing to have dived so deep into danger, and yet to have nothing to show. Huh? What is this...strange feeling... My memories... Do you feel them stirring? How curious. You seem to have grown stronger! And all thanks to our journey to Zanado. It really was worth all that effort! * Byleth: I found something... * Sothis: Huh? You found this? I daresay you may find a use for that. You should decide how best to use that thing. But wow! We got a lot out of this trip. It was a bother for a spell, but in the end, I feel we should think fondly of our little trip. We actually had a delightful time, wouldn't you say? (laughs) Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Game Script